Ordinary Christmas lamp strings mainly utilize the packing frames to clip-set the orderly arranged Christmas lamps and electrical wires to the frames, and pack them in carton for sale. After being bought by the users, the Christmas lamp strings are taken out and hanged for the usage of decoration. Then, after the festival has passed, the lamp string was taken off for the next usage. The lamp strings taken off are easily to have their lamp groups and electrical wires be wound together, and the users are hard to put the lamp strings back to the frames which they buy. Therefore, it will cause great troubles to the users who are intended to reuse the lamp strings, e.g. the lamp strings are hard to be pulled out, or the lamps drop out while being pulled out, the lamp strings become out of order, and are unable to be used.
Owing to the above described, the main object of present invention is to provide a temporarily receivable packing structure of the Christmas lamp string, such that the lamp string can easily be wound-stored and pulled out for use, therefore it is a invention of progressiveness.